


We need each other

by iamgoku



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Knights, Jedi Training, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Padawan, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, The Force, ballerina/leap! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Jedi initiate Félicie is still without a Jedi Master, but this changes when she meets Odette, a jaded woman who isn't looking for a student.Though after Félicie is assigned to Odette, the two find themselves growing closer as Master and Padawan as the shadow of the clone wars lingers over them, as well as other threats that will test their skills and Félicie's resolve.(A spin off of my 'Ballerina/Leap! Oneshots and AU's' that I decided to turn into a full story)This starts out before 'Attack of the clones' and will lead into 'The Clone Wars' and 'Revenge of The Sith'





	1. Prologue

"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow..."

Félicie winced as she walked along the wide hall of the Jedi Temple, every step caused the various aches and pains she was feeling to flare up.

After having participated in yet another Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament, Félicie had failed to attract the attention of a Master who would take her on as their Padawan. She had tried her hardest to make an impression, and showed her determination even after having been roughed up by her opponents, she had the welts and burns to prove it after having taken several hits from a training lightsaber.

 _'Why can't I do it...'_ she thought looking down at the floor, her expression faltering as she did. Despite her eagerness and determination, she couldn't help but feel dejected, after having tried more than once to find a Master, and having been passed on for other initiates, not that she wasn't happy for them, but it made her wonder what they had that she didn't, what skill or ability did they possess that alluded her.

Looking up, Félicie noticed that she had unknowingly walked until reaching the entrance to the Temple Library, seeing various Jedi of different species within, she decided on entering, maybe some reading would make her feel better.

Félicie had spent the past half hour reading through a holobook, it had helped her slightly with her troubles, but she still couldn't completely get them out of her mind, closing the book with a sigh before standing up from the desk she was at before turning and heading back to return the book to it's shelve.

However when she finally did reach the aisle of shelves that the book came from, she saw a young woman was now standing there, beside her was a hovering trolley with several holobook's loaded onto it in neat stacks.

The young woman was beautiful, she held a youthful appearance with a peachy toned skin, she had light blue eyes and dark brown, almost black hair that was back in a bun that rested on her neck. Her nose had a slightly pronounced bridge, but that did nothing to affect her appearance.

She was clad in a dark brown long sleeved undershirt with gold trim, which was beneath a white long sleeved tunic shirt that's sleeves came to her elbows, the white shirt was beneath brown tabards that came down to her waist and tied beneath a maroon cloth obi belt, she also wore a matching brown skirt went to her mid-calf and a pair of brown boots.

Félicie watched as the woman raised her right hand gesturing before the various books floated up and went off in different directions before sliding into vacant spots in the shelves. Félicie couldn't help but become enamoured by the act. Jedi using the force to telekinetically move objects wasn't anything new, Félicie had seen it many times before by the instructors and masters in the temple, but there was something about the way this woman was doing it, the way the holobooks moved through the air with a form of grace and flawless movement.

"Something you need?"

Félicie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice, turning to see the woman was now starring at her from her position down the aisle.

"Oh, um I was finished with this" Félicie said holding up the holobook, walking down the aisle till she was in front of the young woman, who glanced at the holobook before with a slight wave of her right hand, the book was lifted from Félicie's hand and up onto the shelve behind her.

Wordlessly, the woman then moved forward, holding onto the rail on the hover trolley as she walked along.

Félicie was about to turn and leave, but glanced back at the young woman, and noticed the lightsaber on her hip, held under her obi belt, the ornamented hilt seemed to draw Félicie too it.

 

* * *

 

Odette continued making her way down the next few aisle's at a slow pace, placing the various holobook's in their proper places.

Her calm demeanour however was being tested, as she had found herself with an unwanted tag-along, the girl who she'd assisted earlier was following her along, watching from the end of the aisle, only moving up to the next once Odette has moved to the following aisle. Odette didn't need to turn around to know that the redhead was peeking her head out from the end of the aisle behind her and watching her.

She however didn't say anything, until several aisle's past and she got annoyed, deciding to catch her out on it, Odette moved past to the next aisle, but waited a few meters back, and several seconds passed before the young girl came around and instantly froze upon seeing Odette standing there with her arms crossed and her back on the hover trolley.

"Why are you following me?" Odette asked, her tone not even trying to hide her annoyance at being watched.

"I-I'm not following you...I'm...looking for a book" the youngling said stuttered out, looking away from Odette's gaze.

Odette merely sighed and rolled her eyes, turning and taking hold of the trolley again and moving down the next aisle.

"You're a terrible liar" Odette said as she stopped the trolley, moving another two books into the shelves.

"I'm Félicie" the girl said, still walking behind her, but now not making a feeble attempt to hide herself. "What's your name?"

"I'm 'busy' and I don't need some Youngling interfering with my work" Odette said as she tried to ignore the girl and walk ahead, only for her to walk faster beside her.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about telling me your name, besides I'm not interfering, you can still put those books back with me here" Félicie said unhindered by Odette's attempt to brush her off.

Sighing slightly, Odette replied. "My name is Odette, happy now?" she asked rhetorically as she saw her trolley was almost empty, the final few stacks were at the back near the handles.

"Not really..." Félicie said as her tone saddened slightly, looking away slightly.

Odette glanced over at Félicie, and noted the various scrapes and bruises she could see, as well as the small welts and burns on various parts of her body uncovered by her tunic.

"You participated in the Apprentice Tournament" Odette stated, to which Félicie nodded.

"My third time" Félicie said looking at Odette with a slight smile which held determination, before her expression fell slightly once more. "But I still don't have a Master..."

Odette however moved the trolley forward, focusing on her task at hand.

"That's too bad" she said simply, not wanting to go into details with the Youngling.

"You should probably go get those looked at" Odette said motioning to the various bruises and injuries.

Odette hoped Félicie would go, and thus give her some peace and quite.

"Sooo-"

Odette gave a small groan as Félicie kept walking at her side.

"You're a Jedi Knight" Félicie said casually, causing Odette to turn to her with a bland expression.

"Obviously" Odette said motioning to her lightsaber, as well as the fact they were in the Jedi temple.

"Well...have you ever thought of-" Félicie began before Odette cut her off.

"No" she said firmly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Félicie replied looking up at Odette.

The young woman turned and met her gaze with a firm one, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't need to, and your obvious desperation isn't making it a great big secret either kid" Odette said before pushing the trolley forward.

"But why not, why wouldn't you want to have a Padawan?" Félicie asked with genuine confusion, causing Odette to let out a scoff.

"Several reasons, I don't want to waste my time teaching someone when I could be doing my own duties"

Félicie glanced around their surroundings before speaking. "Working at the library?"

"Among other duties" Odette replied with a clipped tone. "And another reason for why I wouldn't want to-" she continued turning to Félicie and leaning down towards her.

"I hate kids" she said flatly, before turning her back to Félicie and continuing on her way, leaving the younger girl behind, who this time didn't follow her.

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed as Odette was now finished with her duties in the Library, having restocked many of the shelves, she was now making her way back to the main reference station, when she suddenly saw Félicie, obviously having gone to the medical bay and gotten herself seen too.

Odette let out a sigh as the young girl made her way over to where she was before following alongside her.

"You're back" Odette said dryly as Félicie kept walking beside her casually.

"I wanted to see if you were still here" Félicie replied with a small smile.

"You can forget about asking me again, there's no way I'm going to reconsider, I'm not looking for a Padawan" Odette said firmly, though this didn't seem to dampen Félicie's mood.

"You say that now, but I think I can convince you. I've been told I can be pretty stubborn"

"You don't say" Odette replied with light sarcasm.

Félicie was about to respond when her eyes caught sight of something laying across the hover trolley's bottom. It was a brown ornate cane with metallic trim around the handle and bottom.

"Who does that belong too?" Félicie said looking around to see if there was anyone who may be missing a cane, turning back however she saw Odette stiffen ever so slightly, and her eyes narrowed as they still looked ahead.

"...oh..." Félicie said softly, her own expression dropping as she realised it was hers.

"Yeah, not such great Master material now am I" Odette said icily as she didn't pause in her walking.

Félicie picked up from that tone, that it wasn't the first time people had made comments on her cane, nor had all of them been good ones.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it..really...I was just-" Félicie tried to explain softly, before Odette turned to her with an annoyed look, not even trying to hide it.

"Look, why don't you just leave me alone and go bother somebody else!"

Félicie flinched back from the taller woman who quickly turned and continued on ahead, leaving her alone.

However unbeknownst to them to of them, a small green figure watched from afar.

 

* * *

 

_**(The Next Day)** _

Odette walked along towards the Temple Library, her cane in hand tapping along with her in sync as she did, however a voice spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts.

"A moment of your time, may I have"

Turning, Odette saw Grand Master Yoda floating alongside her on a hover chair, surprising Odette momentarily.

"Oh, uh of course Master Yoda" she replied regaining her composure, Yoda motioned for her to follow him along as he floated forward.

"A mission for you, the council has" he stated as Odette looked at him with interest.

"Off planet, it is." continued as Odette spoke.

"What are the missions details?" she asked, causing Yoda to shake his head slightly.

"For now, unimportant they are, diplomatic in nature however. Not for some months, this mission is"

"But why tell me now Master? Why not closer to when I'm supposed to leave?" Odette asked as Yoda and her turned a corner and exited into a courtyard.

"Much preparation you will need, required many things are" Yoda replied calmly.

"What kind of preparation? This wouldn't be my first time in a diplomatic situation"

Yoda merely nodded at her words. "True, that is. However a decision the council has made, regarding you, it is"

Odette raised a brow in interest as she looked at Master Yoda.

"A Padawan, assigned to you we have, train them you must" Yoda said as Odette's eyes widened.

"A-A Padawan...b-but Master Yoda, I don't want a student, I mean I'm pretty sure I made that clear" she replied with shock.

"Ah, but not true this is. Not too long ago, a Padawan you were seeking" Yoda replied calmly, looking at her as Odette suddenly looked down.

"Something changed, did it not?" Yoda inquired, though Odette knew he already knew why.

"...I kept trying..." Odette said as her voice lowered, her eyes looking at the floor. "I kept trying to get a Padawan...but after what happened with my leg" she said looking at her injured leg.

"And not to mention what happened with my former Master, it seemed like no Padawan wanted to learn under me afterwards. So I decided to stop trying, save me the trouble"

"Trouble you say? Or hurt feelings, do you mean." Yoda said comfortingly.

Odette looked at him silently, her eyes showing her agreement when words did not.

"Sad, this is. But not permanent. A Padawan, chosen for you I have" Yoda said.

"But what if I'm not good enough, what If there's a reason I didn't get a Padawan in the past, what if I fail them" she replied, not wanting to open herself up to wanting to teach once more, only to end up failing her student.

However Yoda placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm look in his eyes as he spoke. "Under your teachings, learn well they will, of this I am certain, a great teacher, you will become" he said with assurance, making Odette smile slightly at the level of confidence

Odette closed her eyes for a few moments, seemingly going over everything she had been told, before opening them with a small exhale.

"Ok Master, I accept" she said as Yoda smiled.

"Good news, this is." he said before floating ahead of her slightly. "Go now I must, still in session, the council is. Here you shall come later today, your new Padawan, here they will be." Yoda said as Odette nodded as the Grand Master returned back inside.

After he was out of sight, Odette took a deep breath before exhaling, leaning against a concrete railing, her head now filled with thoughts of what she now would have to do, taking on a Padawan was a great responsibility.

* * *

 

Odette had returned to the courtyard later that day, after having spent a few hours in the library before heading back to her quarters, she spent the remaining time mentally preparing herself to meet her new Padawan.

 _'My new Padawan...'_ she thought to herself with a small smile, after having closed herself off for years at the thought of gaining a student after being rejected again and again, combined with the whispers and glances she got from some of the younger Jedi and Padawan's. To finally have the opportunity , was a surreal feeling that Odette was still trying to fully comprehend, as well as the still underlying concerns of her competency.

But she kept replaying Master Yoda's words of encouragement in her head, which served to comfort her as she waited.

Another half hour passes, and Odette was now sitting under one of the tree's in the courtyard with her cane at her side, letting the shade cool her as she closed her eyes.

"No way!"

Odette's eyes sprung open as her head whipped around in the direction the familiar voice was coming from, and saw Félicie standing there, starring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Odette whispered to herself, not loud enough for Félicie to hear, before seeing Master Yoda appear behind Félicie, floating once more on his hover chair.

Félicie quickly made her way over to Odette, who stood up grasping her cane in hand as she looked at the young girl.

"You're...my Padawan" Odette said slowly, glancing over at Master Yoda who nodded.

"Determination Young Félicie has, reminded me of another Youngling, she did, from some years ago." he said with a knowing smile, causing Odette to close her eyes momentarily with a matching smile.

"Much potential, Félicie has. Nurture this you can, learn much from you, I am sure she will. Learn much from her also, I am sure you shall" Master Yoda said kindly, before turning and floating back inside on his hover chair, leaving the new Padawan and her Master to their privacy.

"So..." Odette began slowly, not sure exactly what to say, before she found herself pulled into a tight embrace, almost knocking her back off her feet, looking down she saw Félicie had wrapped her arms around her in a hug, pressing her face into Odette's chest.

For several seconds neither moved, simply standing there silently, until Félicie moved back, releasing Odette from her embrace, and looking up at her.

Odette could see Félicie's eyes were moistening, the younger girl rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Sorry...I-I'm just so happy, I've just been waiting for this moment, for so long" she said wiping her eyes once more and sniffling slightly, happiness brimming from the redhead as she stared up at Odette.

Odette didn't say anything right away, merely looking down at her, the emotions rolling off her. Odette's vision began to blur slightly, and she realised her own eyes were moistening, she found herself feeling similar emotions.

Placing a hand on Félicie's shoulder and getting her attention, Odette spoke.

"So have I..." she said in response to Félicie's statement. " So have I"

Félicie's expression shifted to a smaller, but still beaming smile, as Odette motioned for her to follow her, and the two left the courtyard, together as Master and Padawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, when do I get to make my own lightsaber?"

Odette couldn't help but sigh.

This was going to be a loooong few months before their first official mission.


	2. Prelude to The Gathering

Félicie was filled to the brim with happiness, it had only been a day since she had become Odette's Padawan, but she was already excited at the possibilities ahead of them. She was currently on her way to meet Odette, who was in a meeting with the Jedi Council.

By the time Félicie arrived outside the council chamber, Odette had just exited the room, instantly spotting the redhead and offering a soft smile as Félicie greeted her.

"Good morning" Félicie said before glancing back at the doors of the council chamber curiously. "What was the meeting about?" she asked, following along as Odette walked, the tapping of her cane resounding through the hall as she replied.

"Well, it did regard you, among others, and what you must do before becoming a Padawan."

Félicie looked at her with a confused and slightly worried expression. "What do you mean, I thought I already was your Padawan?"

"You are technically, but before you are officially granted Padawan status, you must participate in 'The Gathering', a ritual that all initiates must go through." Odette explained as Félicie listened intently.

"In two days time, I will be escorting you and a small group of initiates to the planet Ilum, there you and the others will enter the Jedi temple and venture into the Crystal Caves, where you will find your own Kyber crystals, which you will use to construct your lightsaber" Odette said as they passed two older Jedi.

Félicie's expression instantly brightened even further at the mention of constructing her own lightsaber, it was something she'd been dreaming about ever since she had begun using training lightsabers.

In her excitement, Félicie had slowed her walking as she began imagining what kind of lightsaber she would construct.

Odette however had continued walking at a slow pace, turning into the next corridor before running into a familiar face.

"Obi-Wan" she greeted with a smile, as the Jedi Knight had stopped abruptly to avoid colliding with her.

"Odette" He greeted warmly as the two embraced in a hug, before moving back. "It's good to see you"

"It's been two months, I didn't think your mission would last so long" Odette said as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Neither did I, but we ran into some complications which ended up extending our stay" he explained lightly.

"How is Anakin?" Odette asked in regards to Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"He's glad to be back on Coruscant, he was rather worn out after all the affairs we went through. I'm just on by way to the give my report to the council" Obi-Wan explained before Félicie came around the corner, having caught up to Odette.

The young girl paused at Odette's side, causing Obi-Wan to glance between them before Odette spoke.

"Félicie this is-" Odette began, only for Félicie to cut her off.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Félicie said with admiration, looking at the man with widened eyes, this caused both of the older Jedi to chuckle lightly at her reaction.

"Looks like someone has a fan" Odette commented to Obi-Wan, causing Félicie to blush slightly before trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"I came to watch a few times when you gave demonstrations to the youngling's" Félicie explained.

"Well I like to be able to help with their training when I have the time" Obi-Wan said, having filled in for the instructors on occasion, or of his own accord when he had free time to spare.

"Obi-Wan is an old and dear friend of mine" Odette said to Félicie. "We were both initiates together, though he was three years older than me" she explained before turning to Obi-Wan.

"He also only just became a Padawan by the skin of his teeth, being thirteen at the time"

"Well I wouldn't say that" he replied, causing Odette to roll her eyes lightly.

"Oh please, we both know you if Master Qui-Gon hadn't finally decided to take you on as his Padawan you would've been stuck in the Agricultural Corps" she said humorously, referring to the Agricultural branch of the Jedi Service Corps. The Jedi Service Corps was made up of mostly Jedi who had failed to pass their initiate trials, though this was not to say other Jedi could not choose this path, it was however made up of a majority of said Jedi.

"Don't remind me" Obi-Wan said dryly and shaking his head at the memory as he smiled.

Obi-Wan's attention however drifted to Félicie, curious as to why she was with Odette.

"Are you accompanying Odette to the library?" he asked sincerely, causing Félicie to shake her head.

"No, Odette was just telling me 'The Gathering' ritual, and how after I complete it, I'll be her Padawan officially" Félicie explained smiling at the older woman.

Obi-Wan meanwhile adopted a look of shocked surprise, turning to Odette before speaking.

"Your...Padawan?" he questioned.

"Yes" Odette replied with a small sigh at his reaction, though it was to be expected given her well known strong stance against taking an apprentice after so long of being rejected and overlooked.

"But I thought you weren't-" Obi-Wan began before Odette cut him off.

"Well things change" she said quickly. "I have a Padawan" she said before motioning to Obi-Wan. "And you have that beard"

Félicie couldn't help but giggle at the statement.

"What's wrong with my beard?" Obi-Wan asked in genuine confusion. "You didn't say anything when Louis grew one"

"Yes well that's because he styled and trimmed it to look more refined and distinguished. Maybe you could follow his example" Odette said with wry smile, causing Obi-Wan to blink at her silently before Odette gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It was good seeing you back from your mission, we should have lunch sometime this week when we're both free" she said as Obi-Wan nodded warmly before Odette and Félicie continued on there way.

Obi-Wan glanced back at them momentarily, it was a strange sight to him, seeing Odette and Félicie, knowing that Odette now had a Padawan, but at the same time he was happy for her, and for Félicie too.

He believed the Force had brought them together for a reason, what that reason was, they would have to wait and see.

He gave them one last glance before turning back and heading towards the council chamber to give his report.

* * *

 

**_That Night_ **

The day had now come to an end, Odette had spent the majority of the day with Félicie, who had told her about her time at the temple, her training so far, and her various interests. Odette had listened, and conversed with her about it, as well as Félicie continuously glancing at Odette's lightsaber that rested on her hip.

It was obvious that she was excited about the prospect of creating her own lightsaber, and had wondered aloud about the possible design, and the potential colour of her blade, all of which Odette assured her would be revealed in time.

Their conversation couldn't help but stir up memories within Odette, of when she participated in The Gathering, as well as her excitement.

Her thoughts also drifted to her Master, something that seemed inevitable, given the fact that she was now given a student of her own. Odette thought back to her first meeting with him so many years ago.

As she lay there on her bed, her eyes starring up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but let out a saddened sigh.

"Master..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the shortness of this chapter! But It will be longer in chapter 3, this one was merely meant to lay the groundwork for it, as well as give a little bit of mystery regarding Odette's past.


End file.
